gernonfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign One: The Ancient Horrors
The first of our heroes' adventures, in which they hunt down and slay the three ancient horrors which threaten to take over Gernon. The party started with Yotokono Kusetare the Drunken Monk, Trigwocket the Engineerateer, Valdemarr the Barbarian, and the Tiefling. They were later joined in Coralis by Geylin the Wizard. Before The Adventure The party first met in Kuroseki, where Kusetare and Dexter were preparing to travel to Tempo to meet Dexter's contact. Trigwocket and Valdemarr were old gambling buddies who were relaxing over some drinks and cards in the bar. The Tiefling, as far as anyone can tell, lived in the city's streets, and was in the bar to pick pockets. Trigwocket and Valdemarr, overhearing Dexter's drunken proclamations of fame and glory and hungry for adventure, offered to join Kusetare on his adventure, and so the group was formed. The Tiefling saw this take place and, for whatever reason, decided to follow. The following morning the party was woken by the sound of battle taking place in the streets. Not sure of what was happening, and not wanting to be detained in the city before they could meet their contact, the five of them fled the city, the Tiefling following at a safe distance. On the way to Tempo the group gradually became aware of the girl's presence, and, warily, welcomed her to join them. With this the party was formed, and after a month's travel they arrived in Tempo to begin their adventure. Geylin, who would not join the party until later, worked as a member of the Institute for Magical Learning in and Scribe to the King in Coralis. There he worked to move through the ranks so that he may increase influence of the city. Summary The party began in Tempo after having fled Kuroseki from the invading Scientarianist forces. They were then led by Dexter, Kusetare's friend and ally from their monastery, to their contact Tobias with the Institute for Magical Learning. The party arrived in Tempo in the late evening, long after all the shops had closed and the citizens had gone in for the evening. After this the party made their way to the Inn where they got rooms, then they proceeded to spend the evening carousing in the bar. Trigwocket won several gold gambling which the Tiefling promptly stole out of his pockets, while Kusetare and the rest got shit-faced. The Tiefling and Valdemarr called it an early evening so as to not risk drawing unwanted attention, and the rest of the party continued into the morning The next morning the group set out to meet Dexter's contact, Sawyer, an independent mage working with the Institute for Magical Learning, on the other side of town. The group arrived at Sawyer's house, a mansion on the outskirts, and he greeted the group inside. Once Sawyer was convinced that the group was not dangerous he led them downstairs to explain what he was hiring them for. He had received information from certain sources saying that there was a contingent of vampires attempting to raise an army. They were being led by a powerful Vampire King and he would need to be found and killed to stop the vampires from rising. Here he introduced them to Tobias, a mage from the Institute. Tobias explained to the group that they did not yet know where the Vampire King was hiding or how he intended to raise a vampire army, but the group might be able to ascertain such knowledge in town. He gave them the Ring of Light and told them that their source had let slip information that said the graveyard outside of town might have information regarding the vampires. Tobias also gave them a book with information on vampire lore and how to fight vampires, and a lead to check out the graveyard for potential villains connected to the Vampire King. At the graveyard the party found the entrance to a secret lair. They sent the guard back to town to fetch the sheriff while the group went down to explore, though the Tiefling stayed above to keep watch. That's when a large group of zombies came shambling out of the crypt. As the group shouted at Valdemar to leave a chest and help them, Trigwocket threw a bomb at the ceiling, collapsing the dirt in on the zombies, burying them. At this point the sheriff arrived, so the he and the Tiefling went to join the group and find out what happened. The sheriff helped them to finish off the last of the zombies. The group found a necromancer goblin in the final room, who they quickly captured. The group decided to test the dark altar for danger by throwing the goblin onto it and then tossing some of the dark liquid on it. The goblin immediately died and a devil was summoned in its place. The Tiefling translated for the group, and convinced the devil to break alliance with the Vampire King, before the group left for Coralis to find the Vampire King. On their way to Coralis, the group stopped in Shiron. There was a gang war between those who supported the alchemical college and the Scientarian revolution, and those who were magical or who were against the violence. The party helped stop a small scuffle from getting too far out of hand, but could not heal the rift between the two parties. In Coralis they met Geylin, who joined them for their journey, and reunited with Tobias. In the woods near the Zoo they found the Vampire King, and managed to kill him after burning down most of the Forest. Under the castle at Coralis they found and battled the Werewolf King, who turned out to be not such a bad guy, and the met the Werewolf King's lieutenant who wished to usurp his king. From the Wolf King they learned that the final of the Three Ancient Horrors, the Mummy King, was building power in Sephora, and offered to help the group to stop him. The group then traveled to Sephora to stop the Mummy King. The Tiefling stole a Unicorn named Blessing. Trigwocket accidentally burned down a part of the Silver Tree Forest when attacked by a platoon of elves loyal to the Tellumnars. They quickly set up an ambush for the Mummy King, who was masquerading as the Vizier, and fought him, though the battle cost the Wolf King his life. The struggle brought the attention of the guards, who arrested the party, save for the Tiefling, who slipped away, and Valdemar, who had been blinded by the Mummy King and left for dead. The party then learned that the archmage of the Institute was evil and corrupt, and Tobias' contingent of the Institute had hired them to ruin his plans by killing the Ancient Horrors, so he locked them in the dungeon. While the three of them waited in the dungeon, Tobias showed back up to tell the still blind Valdemar what had happened, and the two of them set off to get him un-cursed while the Tiefling followed them. She then stole Tobias' Ring of Uncanny Teleportation and popped into the dungeon to help, only to be captured herself. The group was then dragged off to be executed, but the execution was interrupted by an invading army of Elves. Lady Adele Tellumnar shot the Archmage's head with her sniper rifle, and in the confusion the group jumped through a window and fled the city to safety. Since then they have found refuge in Kusetare's Monastery of the Thousand Moons though Tobias stayed behind to help his brethren escape the institute, and the Tiefling left shortly after, taking with her Blessing the Unicorn and the Mask of Perfect Disguise. Category:Campaigns